Will Points
Every creature with a Wisdom score above 5 has will points. Just as max hit points are a creature’s hit dice modified by the Constitution modifier, max will points are a creature’s Will Dice modified by the Wisdom modifier. You can find more about each class' Will Dice in the section on class abilities. For example, a rogue has a d6 Will Die. A fifth level rogue with a Wisdom modifier of -1 would have a will point maximum of 5d6-5. Hit points represent a creature’s physical well-being. When they are high the creature can endure or avoid a great deal of bodily harm. When hit points reach zero, that creature is at risk of death. Will points work similarly. They represent a creature’s mental well-being. When they are high the creature can endure many setbacks and resist the influence of others. When they are low a creature gives up quickly or is easily manipulated. Losing Will Points Like hit points, will points cannot go below zero. When they are at zero, that creature is not able to take any actions of their own initiative. The creature can at best be led around by the hand, but might be catatonic, screaming, or inconsolably crying. Characters lose will points when they violate their moral code. When characters fail to follow a proscription or prescription they lose 1d6 will points. When a crisis of faith is triggered, the character loses their current level in d6 will points. Our fifth level rogue would lose 5d6 will points from a crisis of faith. Creatures also lose will points when friends die. If a creature believes a colleague died, they lose 1d6 will points for every Will Die the friend had. If a friend of our rogue watched her die, that friend would lose 5d6 will points. (The rogue, sadly, would be past the point of caring about will points.) Watching death takes a toll, but so does killing. A character who believes their actions directly led to the death of a creature loses 1d6 will points. The number of Will Dice has no impact on the will point loss for killing. However, it is possible to suffer both types of losses at once if the character was responsible for the death of a friend. Corruption is direct damage to Will Points through magical means. Demons often have attacks that include corruption. There are cursed books and artifacts that inflict corruption damage. There are also poisons that can induce a mundane form of Will Point damage. Combat Halos It is suggested for campaigns in this setting that standard combat does not lead to death unless the player chooses: a character must take a standard action to perform a coup de grace to kill an opponent. Likewise when a character would die, it is suggested that the player should decide that this is an interesting ending point for that character. A rockslide that would kill a player character instantly from massive damage should result in that character being critically incapacitated, but whether the character can recover is a choice for the player to make. Gaining Will Points Creatures usually cannot gain will points above their current maximum. Spells that grant temporary hit points even above the creature’s maximum also grant temporary will points above the creature’s maximum, with exactly the same duration and rules. If the temporary will points end leaving the creature at less than zero will points they should be set to zero will points. Magical effects that grant hit points also grant will points in the same number. A healing potion that grants 1d8 hit points may give a character 6 hit points upon being consumed. This character also receives 6 will points up to their maximum. A Wisdom (Medicine) check at DC 12 can give a character 1 will point by consoling them and encouraging them to keep going. This takes one action and is not the same as an action to stabilize a dying character. A character must be conscious to be encouraged. The target must have a short rest before they can be the target of this affect again after it has been used successfully. Characters can also gain will points from a source of inspiration from their moral code. When a character meets the requirement for a source of inspiration they can spend one or more Will Dice at the end of a short rest, up to the character’s maximum number of Will Dice. These uses of Will Dice do not affect the availability of Hit Dice to improve Hit Points. At the end of a long rest, character earn back all of their will points. Category:System Category:Character Creation